Honorbound
by Airleas
Summary: Lady Rachael Roth was not the type of woman to be tied down, and after failed attempts to be courted by prospected husbands her parents at at their wits end. Until Lord Richard Grayson is invited over for dinner at the Roth estate. AU. My attempts at writing a trashy romance story.


**Okay, so I just got back from vacation, like, a whole 20 minutes ago but I could help myself but to start writing this new story out. I just spent a nice week in South Carolina with family I do not get to see very often, and being that I am female and on vacation, I indulged myself in some trashy romance novels. Most of which were based in the late 1700's to early 1800's but as I was reading one, I could not help but envision my own storyline and characters. I used to be completely turned off by AU (alternate universe) stories and I didn't much care for them, no matter how well they were written. But for some reason I could NOT get a Raven/Robin story out of my head. So here I am still exhausted from being in a car for 12 hours but I just can't seem to let go of this idea until I get a chapter out. **

**-Airleas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**

**{ }**

Lady Rachael Roth sat at her vanity mirror in stony silence, letting the only sounds to emit from her chambers at the moment were the snags of hair that were caught in a thick handled brush her maid, Addy, swept through her hair. While Addy excelled in efficiency, she was mostly hasty and lacked gentleness. Rachael sat lifelessly in her chair, trying not to make any movements that would encourage Addy to be brasher in her movements. Rachael tried to look at the gown her mother had laid out for the festivities tonight, and while her mother "guaranteed" there was no special occasion for her elaborate dinner dress, Rachael knew that her parents had set another dinner meeting with an eligible suitor. They always seemed to start out the same way; they would silently sit at the dinner table until Alistair, the steward, would hurry to the door and the unexpected visitor would be invited for dinner.

Rachael involuntarily shuddered at her parents last prospect, Baron St. George was a burly and uninviting man. And while she was only two and twenty, he had to be at least thirty years her senior. He sat on short, stumpy legs while his protruding belly stuck out far enough that his arms were well hidden from view. His white powdered wig sat sloppily on his head while his reddened face matched the crimson and gold on his formal court suit. His white cravat was embroidered with elaborate stitching that matched his high-topped collar that seemed to only be there to contain his large neck. She had barely made it through dinner without him spitting food out of his mouth at her, all the while attempting to impress her parents. She was rather fortunate that she was able to end the evening without following him to the gardens for an evening stroll, but when he had asked for her hand to give a farewell kiss she was thankful she was wearing gloves.

Her parents were becoming impatient, erratic with fear that she would not find an eligible suitor to claim her hand in marriage. And while she knew they were not in financial trouble, the political gains her father stood to lose was becoming something they could not ignore. It was no secret that a marriage to Rachael would indeed include an immense dowry, and the political ties to her father would ensure both diplomatic and financial security. Rachael allowed a small sigh leave her lips, almost ignoring the sympathetic smile Addy gave her as they slowly raised their eyes to gaze in acknowledgement. Rachael knew what society expected of her, and she was failing miserably. When her parents gave her a Season two years ago, it was expected that she would meet more than enough eligible suitors. To Rachael's dismay, most of them were much older than she and related to Baron St. George in appearance. If anyone had the decency to ask Rachael what she wanted, and they did not, she would gladly settle into the life of a governess. And while she knew that having a title like governess would not give her a much higher title than a maid, she found that education and books were more stimulating than any man she had ever met.

She watched as Addy slowly raised the braid she had finished in her hair and wrapped it around at the top of her head. Rachael tried not to look displeased. She would have much rather let her long hair down and free than confined in a small wrap on her head. But then that would not be very ladylike. Rachael admired her hair, a striking grey color which almost looked lavender, certainly unlike the normal fashion. Addy silently stood away from Rachael and sat the brush down on the vanity, a clear sign indicating it was time to help her into her dress. Rachael was completely unabashed as she stood still as Addy worked at the laces of her dress, pulling the material over her head leaving Rachael in her small slip silently praying tonight's dinner away. She raised her arms, giving Addy leeway to slip the new dress over her shoulders; she wiggled her hips a little bit trying to let the dress settle over her hips more loosely. However Rachael found that the dress was tighter than she would have liked and fit snug against her bosoms and being that she had already been given generous proportions they seemed to be the focal point of the dress. Something she knew her parents had done on purpose. Her agitation only increased when she saw that her mother stood in the doorway of her chambers, cautiously watching Addy's every move. As silly as it seemed, Rachael's appearance heavily relied on Addy.

"You may speak, if that's what you wish." Rachael stared icily towards her mother, knowing that her tone would upset her enough.

"A good Lady never speaks without being spoken to first, Rachael." Her mother matched her stare, silently challenging her to speak back.

"Dinner will start shortly. I was only stopping by because we have just been informed that Sir Richard Grayson of Gotham will be stopping by for dinner. We need not to remind you that it is imperative you be best on your behavior. You have yet to have a man court you and you will not always have this pretty face." Rachael's mother gently caressed her cheek but she knew the gesture was to mean anything but endearing.

"Of course, Mother." Rachael backed away from Addy, allowing her to fully look at her mother directly. While she didn't resent her mother, she resented everything her parents expected of her. Being a Lady meant nothing more than to produce heirs and connect links to other highly successful families through a marriage. A marriage that was not based on love. She sometimes even doubted that her parents truly loved one another.

Rachael watched her mother retreat from her room, and she slowly walked to the balcony casting her eyes at the front door of their large estate. Alistair stood dutifully near the door, no doubt awaiting the arrival of one Lord Grayson. Her eyes widened in horror when she heard the knock at the door, indicating the arrival of their dinner guest. Alistair obediently opened the door without question, allowing Rachael the advantage of seeing the Lord before he was able to see her. When Lord Richard walked through the door Rachael had heard a gasp and not realizing it was her own, her face reddened in appreciation, because she had no high expectations of the man.

Richard Grayson waltzed through the manor on his own accord, obviously being a man of great pride and confidence in himself. Lord Grayson in fact, had much to pride himself on, being that he had been the most attractive suitor her parents had tried to force her on yet. Lord Grayson stood quite tall, with impressive shoulders and a nice square chest to match. His hair was very black, and unlike most Lords who wore powdered wigs, he wore none, his hair probably being too long to properly sit beneath a wig. She took a sharp intake of breath when she saw his eyes, they looked deep and richly brown, with colors of honey that seemed to enhance them all the more. Her hand gripped the railing; she had tried to force her legs to move on their own accord but to no avail. Afraid she would be seen she had tried to remain as calm and quiet as possible or else look as flustered as a schoolgirl with her first crush. When she had finally managed down the first few steps her parents had already joined their guest in the foyer no doubt trying to secure a hopeful courtship.

She had finally been noticed and as she made her descent down the stairs she couldn't help but notice how much more attractive Grayson had seemed. She bent her down slightly; afraid she might seem indecent if she stared too much.

"Ah, Lord Richard, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Rachael." Her father smiled as if the dinner had absolutely nothing to do with the two of them meeting.

Richard bowed courteously while taking Rachael's gloved hand in his. "And if I may be as so bold to wholeheartedly agree as to how lovely she is." He gave her a large smile, a smile that seemed to be so much more than just a friendly greeting.

Rachael tried her hardest not to blush, but realized she had failed when she felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment. Thankfully, Alistair had decreased the tension while ushering them into the next hall for dinner. Rachael closely followed the footsteps of her mother, carefully trying to avoid the gaze of Lord Richard.

**{ }**

Dinner proved to rather painless and she found herself wishing that it would not end, but alas, the time had come when Lord Richard had pleasantly excused himself and announced it was time to leave. Rachael found herself immersed in Richard's conversations, paying little attention to what was said and to the gorgeous features, he seemed to posses. Rachael studied his hands as he ate, and while she had never engaged in anything intimate with a man, she couldn't help but envision those same strong hands touching her body. Rachael's face went warm with embarrassment, she had never even kissed a man, let alone think scandalous thoughts about one. It wasn't until Alistair had his hands on the back of her chair to allow her to stand that she had realized dinner was over it was time for the Lord to take his leave.

Rachael turned, ready to give the Lord a proper goodbye when he casually took her hand in his, he leaned in slow, a seductive smile playing across his lips. Her eyes flashed quickly to her mother, her face lit up with anticipation, it was then she realized that this was the beginning of a slow, and arduous courtship. Much like dinner, the next few moments were a blur and she felt herself being led outside into the gardens, a place that usually offered her solitude. Rachael was determined to keep her mind straight, she found herself leading Lord Richard further into the gardens and several moments passed before he uttered a word.

"You were rather quiet at dinner tonight, Lady Rachael. Is something troubling you?"

Rachael shook her head. Had she really been completely silent through dinner? She couldn't quite remember. She also couldn't quite remember if this was the first time she had ever been so attracted to a man. When she didn't speak, Lord Richard pressed on.

"Or was it perhaps, that you were so caught up in admiring me that you lost your words?" He gave her a dazzling smile, knowing he had been quite forward in his accusation.

She felt her face become warm again, "How dare you act so bold to a Lady you have barely even spoken to!" She tried to feign anger but she knew the emotion didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Tell me Lady Rachael, have you ever felt such attraction to a man before? Or what's more have you ever acted upon it?"

He didn't give Rachael a moment to react for he had already crossed the small distance between them and slowly lowered his gaze to hers, watching as she hesitantly tilted her head in anticipation. He thought he heard a small gasp when he finally lowered his mouth to hers and for a moment he didn't move, but rather let his lips lay on her delicate ones. When he thought she was going to back away he slowly caressed her lips with his tongue, letting his hands gently touch her face, knowing she had never felt such sensations before. He felt her cheek warm in his hand and gently kissed her letting his tongue enter her mouth. He slowly leaned away from her, leaving her lips red and pouty, her face still crimson, but this time it was not from embarrassment, but with need. Although he seriously doubted she had made the connection or even fully understood was she was feeling. He turned away from her, letting her hand slide out of his own, and giving her a small smile he departed.

"Until we meet again, Lady Rachael."

**{ }**

**So, I wanted this to be longer but I purposely ended a little short because I wanted to make this a sort of "teaser" chapter. Also, I realizes I was rather vague about the time period and such but I don't feel that it's necessary. I really don't know how I feel about the dialogue, I'm afraid it's a little modern for the time period I was going for, but I am rather excited to start a new story. As always, read and review please! **


End file.
